Troublesome or not: it really is true love
by Tearfeather
Summary: Ino realizes she loves Shikamaru and not Sasuke, but will Shikamaru feel the same and can Ino ever love him again after a daring fight. Dedication:everlite
1. Chapter 1: no, not shika!

Troublesome, or not: it really is true love

Chapter one: it can't be!

Yamanaka Ino decided to take a walk I her village to get away from it all. Her mind for the past few weeks was going crazy. The walk and the wind was all relaxing. She decided to try to confirm what was messing with her mind, keeping her from training or doing anything. "Well, lets look over the past weeks." Before she could think of anything she heard Chouji (trust me, it's easy to tell).

"Hey Ino! chomp what are chomp you doing chomp ?" "Just taking a walk. I was about to go back home though." "Shika!" "Huh?" she said making a confused face. "Oh, Shikamaru is acting weird, he's hiding behind me and I don't know why chomp! ."

Ino walked over behind Chouji to find Shikamaru trying to hide. But when he saw her he backed away from Chouji and blushed. "What was that all about. Is there someone here that you don't want to see you?" "Well, I can't really explain." He said blushing even more.

Ino sighed. "Well, is there something you guys wanted?" "Kind of." Said Shikamaru. "Spill it." "Well, uh… nevermind, come on Chouji!" Shikamaru suddenly crabbed Chouji by his shirt and pulled away, fast! Ino blinked in confusion. "Okay…"

She shrugged and went back home. Once at home (which was with her team at Asuma's house), she decided to take a nap. She slept very late last night, and the more she didn't get any sleep, the more tired she became. She dropped on any bed she could find. It was soft and nice. She immediately fell asleep.

When she woke, she found someone staring at her. She could feel their presence. She was slighty shook. She opened her eyes and saw Shikamaru. "Ino… you're in my bed!" "oh! Sorry! I was so sleepy I didn't notice." She said blushing. She jumped from the bed and left. "man! I was having such a nice nap."

Ino was woken again in her own room by Asuma. "Will anyone let me sleep!" "no, only Chouji if he has food." Ino has a anime sweat drop. "Well, what is it." "There's a mission. So no sleaping." He said, moving his finer back and forth. "As long as you let me sleep." … "And make sure that cigarette doesn't fall on me because it is about to!" "Sorry."

Ino walked with her sensei back down to the living room where Shika, being lazy on the coach (what a drag.) and Chouji, don't need to say.

"The mission is simple, you need to go and have a good time!" he smiles, but everyone anime falls. "What!" "It's a day off, go have fun." And suddenly they were thrown out. "Ow!" said Ino, rubbing her head. "Oh, hello guys." Said a familiar voice. It was Kerunai walking up to the house. "Hello." They all said and she walked in. "so that's why he wanted us out." Said Ino before they all stood up.

"Sorry guys, but can I be alone?" asked Ino. "Yes, so we don't have to hear anything troublesome." "Ino hit him." "Yep, troublesome." Ino departed from the group off who knows well. Ino set down on the ground in the park and watched a small river flow. She looked around and saw her teammates still. "Better not go over there, Shika will get mad, sometimes the way he acts to me is so mean, but." She saw that Shika was laughing. "Wow, he looks so cut when he laughs. What! Did I just say that!" soon her teammates were out of site again. "What's wrong with me, for the last week I have been thinking things like this. Is that why I been feeling weird for the past couple weeks? Is it love? No! It's not! Not Shikamaru! He treast my garbage, a troublesome little kid!" she stood up and walked away from that spot. She was serious, but she frowned. "But then at times he treats me nice, sees me for me. I think… I might… actually… love… Shikamaru!"


	2. Chapter 2: a dance?

Chapter two: a dance?

At home Ino thought about Shikamaru. "Do I like him, I just can't think!" suddenly the there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" it was Shikamaru.

"What is it?" Ino asked a little meanly. Not in the mood to hear Shika's outburst about annoying he was. Suddenly this popped in Ino's head. _Maybe I don't love him._

"I wanted to say sorry." "Huh!" gasped Ino. "You… you never apologize!" "I know, but I know you probably felt bad about what happened earlier." Then Shika started to turn and leave.

Ino wanted to stop him and tell him how she was beginning to feel about him. But she was not sure about it.

Ino and her team were walking down the sidewalk to a meeting area that Tsunade told everyone to go to. she has a announcement. Ino never looked at Shika, and he never looked at her. Chouji stood in the middle of them.

"What has gotten into you two?" asked Chouji. Shika glared at him. "You know why."

Chouji turned his face to Ino. "You?" Ino frowned. "I don't know myself."

At the meeting 

"I, the fifth Hokage has a idea." Started Tsunade in front of all the ninja genin's and chunin's that were assigned to come. "This is optional. But the I'm calling for a dance for all the genin's. it will be held at the ninja academy." All of the listeners cheered!

"Good. You like it. It will be held in a couple of days. Let me see, three it should be. So get a date and have a good time!"

_Walking back home_

"What a drag… a dance! So troublesome." Complained Shikamaru. Suddenly Ino and shika looked at each other. They both gasped! They blushed and looked away.

"Huh?" muttered Chouji walking away from then. To let them talk to finish his chips in peace. Ino and Shika didn't talk for the rest of the way. They were thinking the same thing though: " I wander if she would like to go with me, no, wait, I don't love her/him!"

They were both un sure.

_Ino's room_

Ino looked at her celing in her room, thinking about the upcoming dance. "Lets see what possibly I have. Chouji… I don't think so. Neji will probably go with Tenten. Lee is going to ask Sakura and defiantly not me if she said no. Kiba will want to go with Hinata, Shino won't go, naruto will also try to go with Sakura. Like I want to go with Naruto anyway. So the only possibilities are Shikamaru and Sasuke." The thought of Sasuke made Ino blush. "Ah… Sasuke. Wait! He'll never go with anyone. That stinks!

Ino tossed around on her bed. " I want to go with Sasuke, and then my heart tells me to go with Shika. MAN! This is such a drag! I hate my life! Maybe I should try to see if Shikamaru will go. Who knows…"

Shika's room 

Shikamaru was sitting down and staring outside through his window. Something he loved to do. "Mmm… this stupid dance. I'll guess I'll go. I have nothing else to do. But I have to go with someone… maybe Ino. No! Not Ino! She's way to troublesome! She'll want to go with Sasuke anyway. (sigh) I don't know. My whole life is just starting to get weird now."

A note from me to you: thanks shikamaruHatake for giving me the idea of a dance. No I have a plot to this so far wacky story. Wait, Sasuke will become a big part of the story. Also HinataInuzuka, I will use your suggestions in chapter three.


	3. Chapter 3: a tear falls

Chapter three: a tear falls

Ino couldn't get her mind off the dance, she didn't know why. Why did _she_ care to go to a dance when no one even wanted to go with her!

Now Shikamaru was thinking almost the same thing. He didn't want to go to this dance. He thought it would a waste of time. Especially if Tsunade was hosting it, because the drinks would be sake and a drunk Tsunade would be going crazy. But just like Ino, there were Ino thoughts that kept him from not going.

He kind of wanted to go with her, but his past with her kept him from not asking her. He used to think she was troublesome and annoying. But why was he thinking new things like liking her all of a sudden.

She was just so beautiful, _NO! Stop thinking that!_ He thought to himself.

Ino was having second thoughts as well of course. To go with Sasuke (if he would go with her), or go with her new beginning crush Shika. She started shaking her head and blushing. "No! No! What am I thinking! Well, still…"

Ino and Chouji decide to take a walk together, while Shika was being his normal good for nothing self. "So Chouji, you taking anyone?" asked Ino. "no. no one wants to go with me. But I have a question. What about you and Shikamaru. I know he wants to ask you… woops! I wasn't supposed to say that!"

Ino stared at him. "Shika told you he wanted to ask me to the dance?" "I didn't… u-uh, say that!" Ino put her hands on her hips. "Oh yes you did Chouji!" Chouji turned away and swallowed. _I'm so stupid! I had to just blurt that out!_ Thought Chouji.

Ino turned her back on Chouji and headed to Shika's normal resting spot. Where when there was nothing to do, he would sit there and stare at the sky.

This spot was a fountain near the center of the village. Shika was there, good for Ino. She smiled and started running up to him. But suddenly she skid to a stop because someone already was approaching Shika.

The powerful sand village ninja Temari. Ino hid behind the fountain and listened.

"Hey Shikamaru!" started Temari. "Yes." Replied Shika. "What about you and I go to that dance. I heard not only leaf ninja are going." Asked Temari, getting close to Shika.

Ino growled softly but her eyes opened wide when she heard Shika's answer. "Alright." A small tear fell down Ino's face and she went running back home. Chouji saw and started running after her.

"Huh?" muttered Shika and started following her as well. Ino never cried another tear that day. But she wanted to.

Her heart broke; her power broke with that one word 'alright.' But why did it affect her so much? She kept asking herself. "It must be true, I guess I do love him…" she never let anyone in her room when she got home. But when she heard Shika's voice, she opened the door and saw Shika…


	4. Chapter 4: returning to first love

Chapter four: returning to first love

When Ino opened her door it was Shikamaru. "Ino, what's wrong?" "you." Then she slammed the door in his face.

He stood there shocked. She never did anything like that to him. Sure she was mean to him time to time, but that was only because he always called her troublesome. "Troublesome…" he said. But stopped himself. "she's not really troublesome. I think I say this because I don't want to admit I love her. Well, find some clothes for the dance. Now that is troublesome!"

Ino was against her door and heard what he said. She began to cry again as she sinked to the ground.

"he said he loves me but still is going with… with TEMARI!" she covered her face in her hands and cryed.

Next day

Ino was alone at her flower shop eating her lunch, a small plate of dumplings. The door suddenly opened and she heard the bell on the door.

She hid her food and got ready to greet her costumer. She didn't look up though. "Welcome. What would you like?" "let me pick." She swore she recognized the voice, but didn't worry about it.

Soon a few pink flowers dropped on the counter. It seemed who ever this guy (yes, it was a he), wanted to hurry up and get out or didn't like being in there.

"okay, it's blah blah(don't feel like making a amout of money). So, who are these for." She asked handing the flowers in the air and they pulled away.

"Well, there's a dance, and I'm giving these to a girl I want to ask." "oh… that ninja genin dance. Hold by the fifth hokage?" "Yeah." "Haha. I mean, if she is holding it! That's bad. Sake all around. Haha." "Yeah!"

Ino set back in her chair. "So, who is the luckly. You seem nice." "Hn… her name is Ino. I don't know why, but suddenly I like her." Ino gasped! She looked up and saw Sasuke! "Sasuke… for real." Sasuke looked down at her and also gasped.

They just looked at each other. "Well, will you Ino." He said handing her the flowers. "Sasuke, you know it's a yes." Ino closed the store early and started walking outside with Sasuke.

But when the door closed, Shika was walking down the street, and saw her and Sasuke. "What! No!"… Ino turned her head saw him, with his sad face as he dropped some flowers, probably for Temari. She just turned back forward and kept walking.

Later

Ino spent the day with sasuke. He talked a lot more with her. She was the happiest girl in the world! But something struck her heart this was not right. Like he was the boy she should be going with. But it was Sauske!

Shika was followering them around the village. He didn't know why he was doing this. Why did he care if Ino was going with Sasuke. He was going with a beautiful girl named Temari. But still…

**A note from me to you: hey, I decided to make the dance come a little later because I got a new idea to happen in between the time of here and the dance. So now the story will be more interesting and longer.**


	5. Chapter 5: Asuma's team's mission

Chapter 5: Asuma's teams mission

Asuma told every body (his team) that they had a mission to escort someone to the other side of the village, simple, but not that simple. The anbu officers were after him. They thought he was a bad man when he wasn't.

The guy came to Asuma and his genin squad's house. "welcome." Said Asuma as the man walked in. "yo, I'm Imiki. I'm sure you know of my brother Ibiki. So I'm Morino Imiki. Nice to meet you."

Ino was the first of her team that came up. "hoi. Ibiki's brother!" Imiki nodded. "yes. Not the greateset guy unless you pass something." He chuckled.

Chouji came up next, mouth full of chips. "Hoi! Cool! (chomp) you're a (chomp) pleasantly plump (chomp) guy too! Pleasantly plump people unite! (chomp)" everyone had a sweat drop. He actually was smaller than Chouji.

Shikamaru as always was the last to approach in his normal lazy bum manner. "Hello." Ino scoffed to herself and walked in the living room. Chouji and Asuma looked at Shika. "What?" "Whatever is up with Ino, it's you." Said Chouji.

"What! It's not my fault she's being troublesome and getting mad at me for no reason!" he turned around and left for his room, "what a drag."

Imiki looked the other two up and down. "Do I want to know?" "I don't know myself." Replied Asuma throwing some oh the ashes of his cigarette in a trash basket.

Later

"so, does Ibiki have something to do with this?" asked Asuma. (they were all in the living room but Shika.

"yes, every move I make he thinks it's trouble and watches my every move. He thought I killed a anu officer but really I was trying to help him when a foreign ninja killed him. Now I have to return to my home, which he doesn't know where it is and the fifth Hokage lady can't convice Ibiki I didn't kill him. As always, a stubborn fool! A fool I tell ya!"

Ino looked at him sadly. "It must be hard having to live like that. When someone who should be close to you doesn't care." Imiki nodded. Ino looked up the stairs and could see Shika's bedroom door. "Why…" she muttered with a soft tear.

"Ino! Ino! INO!" suddenly Asuma's voice awakened Ino. "Yah…" "Will you please show Imiki to the guest room." Ino nodded and started walking up the stairs to the quest room.

"Lady Ino, what's wrong." Asked Imiki once they go there. "Oh, problems." Imiki ha Ino sit down on the bed.

Shika had finally gotten out of his room and heard them talking.

"you see, lets say a girl was starting to like her teammate, when she used to like this one guy for a long time! Bt when she sees her new crush going out with someone else when she knows he likes her, and then the first boy she likes ask her out, what should she do?"

"Even though I understand half of what you said, I can help. I think you should talk to shikamaru." "Huh! How did you know it was him?" Imiki chuckled for a second. "It's a little obvious Ino. The way you acted when he entered and looked up at his room in the living room."

"Do you know who the other guy is?" "no." they both laughed. "I'm not a mind reader, I'm a motion reader." They laughed once again. Ino got up, "okay." She was walking to the exit door.

Shika gasped as he heard her footsteps. but it was too late, she opened the door. "Oh Shika! Can I talk to you?" "Uh… I'm sorry." He muttered really fast and then ran back into his room. "Huh?" Ino said confused, then she walked into her room.

"He better not do that again, I want to talk to him. Well, I got to find a dress for the dance with Sasuke. The dance is in a couple of days. It's a good thing they moved it for us because of our mission." She closed her eyes and let herself relax a bit. She was gonna need a lot of energy if she was going to be walking across the village.


	6. Chapter 6: time to think for shikamaru

Chapter 6: time to think for shikamaru

Shikamaru was in his room now, flashbacking what Ino had said. "so, she liked me all along, well, atleast for a while…" he looked out side through his window. "I still don't know why I said yes to Temari, I mean, I don't love her deep in side. I can't say no, she'll literally kill me. OH! What a drag!"

Imiki was walking past his room when he heard this. He softly knockd on the door. When Shika opened it, Imiki noticed Shikamaru was crying. CRYING! Shika wasn't the one to cry…

"I can tell your having problems Shikamaru." He nodded. "Yes, but you care why?" Imiki walked into his room. "Lets talk, I helped Ino with a problem, it's time for you."

Shika and Imiki set down on the bed. "What's in your mind?" "I over heard you and Ino." "Then why do you cry?"

"I started liking her a while back… why am I talking to you about this!" "Because I can help, now don't sy more, talk to Ino, but she will try to talk to you too. So don't get scared."

"Alright, if you just go and leave." "Okay sir Shika." Imiki stood up and left.

Shika was thinking for a while to himself. Until he decided to go talk to Ino.

He was heading for her door, but when he opened it… she was changing!

"AHH! Shika! Get out!" Ino started throwing pillows at him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he kept calling, even when he was out of the room. Luckily he didn't see anything.

Later

The team were called to the living room to start taking Imiki back to is home.

Shika kept trying to walk beside Ino, who put up only little fuss. _Why isn't she doing what Imiki said?_ He asked himself.

Maybe she didn't want to do it in front of people? Well, that seemed ike a good idea.

Even more later

Shika was near the back of the group, just to feel calm and not have a headache from all the troublesome conversations.

He jumped in surprise when he heard his named being called by a women. He turned around and saw Temari. She waved like a little fox, nicely but evilly at him.

He waved back but turned around.

"SHIKA!" "What!" he replied turning around. "You still going o the dance? I got a danc I want you to see." "Not now, I got a mission." '_Which is very BORING right now'_ he thought.

"You are so dedicated!" yelled Temari happily. Suddenly she jumped onto Shika and was tying to kiss him.

His team stopped and was starting to turn around. Shika's attention was on Ino, he kept closed his lips tips and pushing Temari off.

Ino gasped! She turned around madly and kept walking. Shika had topunched Temari off and started after Ino. "INO! Slow down!" she kept going…


	7. Chapter 7: captured

Chapter 7: captured 

"INO!"

"Don't talk to me you jerk!"

Shikamaru didn't know how to react but to say: "why do you keep talking to me like this lately?"

Ino stood still, then suddenly turned around and started yelling. "I over hear you Shika! I have since a while! I know what you think about me, but you still go out with this slut!" she pointed to Temari.

Temari gasped and came over. "What did you call me?" "What I said." Replied Ino, then kept walking.

Shika stood still in shock. _But she, and Sasuke, she's doing it as well, or maybe, maybe…_ "INO!" he called again and chased after her.

Temari was about to follow but Asuma grabbed her. "Every one, I think we should leave them be."

Once Shika caught with her, he grabbed her hand. "Talk to me Ino." Ino turned around and was in tears. "I heard you say you like me, but why do you keep talking about going to the dance with Temari."

"If you see it that badly, why are going with Sasuke?" "Because you'll going with Temari. Now please, let me go shika." He softly let go of her hand an Ino kept walking. "Come on guys, we still have a long way to go." She said, talking to her other friends.

Shika stood there. He did for a long time until Temari came up to him. "Hey!" "Shut up!" he yelled and then followed the others. Leaving Temari in his dust.

Right before Shika reached the others he heard a scream! It was Imiki! He ran past the others to see, jounin ninja were swarming out of no where and taking Imiki who was knocked out, somewhere. Then he noticed Ino laying motionless on the ground, and while a ninja was trying to take her as well, Asuma and chouji were trying to fend them off.

Shika was about to use shadow possession jutsu but a whole wallop of gray clouds covered the sky and it began to pour down rain!

As he was looking around, he suddenly felt something stab into his back! He looked back and saw a chunin ninja had stabbed him the back. He was about to turn around, but the loss of blood was too much and fell out cold.


	8. Chapter 8: Ino has a secret

Chapter 8: Ino has a secret 

Shikamaru's eyes opened little by little, until they were open enough to see where he was. "huh?" he looked around and noticed he was in a dungeon.

"Where is… INO!" he gasped as he remembered what happened.

He looked around and saw Ino, still knocked out. He was about to walk over there when his back had a searing pain! "AHH!"

He put his hand to his back and felt it bleeding and some dried scabs. "Oh yeah! Some guy stabbed me. Oh crap!"

He looked around again and sighed. "Ultra troublesome." Suddenly he heard a bang on the bars of the dungeon. He looked over there and there was a ninja there. "Your awake. Good. It seems your friend isn't it."

"What the hell is going on!" yelled shika.

The man laughed. "Now why would I tell you." Shikamaru then made some hands signs and yelled. "Shadow po.." but never finished when he heard a voice.

"Shika stop!" he knew who it was, only one girl called him shika. He looked over and saw Ino. "Don't do it shika. I know why we are here, who they are, and stuff. Which means I can't have you free us."

"Why is that?" "Well… lets just say Imiki and I go back a bit." "What are you talking about." Ino suddenly sprung a tear. "I wish so much that I could tell you, but I can't."

Shika frowned. "Why? I'm confused." "It's just not the time." Ino was trying to stand, but she fell back onto the ground. "INO!" yelled Shika, crawling to her.

She put her hand up to stop him. "No." "What… what is going on ino." "When the time comes…" but she fainted.

Shika caught her in his arms. He looked over at the guard ninja guy. "Well…" "Well what!" he snapped. "Aren't you going to get help." "I don't think so." He said before he disappeared through a door.

Shikamaru cursed too himself. Better get some sleep.

He soon fell into a dazed sleep… 

It was later when Ino woke up and saw Shika asleep. "OMG! I wonder how he is. I mean, that stab."

She got up and turned Shika on to his stomach and was observing the stab wound. She took out a cloth she always had just in case and put in on his wound.

It wasn't going to help much, she needed water. Then she snapped her finger because she got an idea. She grabbed her bag (which was still on her back when they started walking Imiki and stuff.) and took out a bottle of water.

She wetted the cloth and placed it on the stab. Shika's face twitched in pain. It was going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9: the enemy's

Chapter 9: the enemys 

Shikamaru woke up and saw Ino half asleep. "Oh! Shika…your awake…"

Shika set up and kept looking at Ino. "Ino, who are these creeps? You said don't escape… so…just tell me!" "Ha! I can't."

Shikamaru started glaring at her. "Why." "I don't want you to get hurt." Shika just stared at her, but there was a sudden bang!

Him and Ino looked over and saw Imiki, yes Imiki, taking on the guard. "Go guys! While I still have this guy distracted!" he called out.

Shikamaru was about to run out but he noticed Ino couldn't get up. Then more ninjas were coming from the exit and starting to swarm. "Haha! Trapped little genin fool!" one yelled.

Shika had nothing else to do but go and grab Ino and escape. Once he took hold of ino and put her on his shoulder, he pushed past the ninja and ran for the exit.

Once he was far from the commotion, he looked back and saw Imiki. "where do we go?" "Go back to the others!"

It wasn't hard to find the exit, because it's doors were open with the others there. Asuma ran in and took Ino from Shika. Then imiki came and was running outside with the others.

They ran a far ways until they were hidden. "So, do you know what's up?" asked Asuma, trying to see what was wrong with Ino. "I don't know, but Ino does, and she won't tell."

Asuma looked at Ino. "So.." "I don't want to." suddenly, out of nowhere, Shika slapped ino. "You have to tell! It could be our lives if they found us!" Ino looked away.

"Alright. You see, when I was born, my parents wanted to be to get married with a guy named Eamuri. Well, it was my dad who wanted this and my mom did not because he was a ninja. My mom didn't want me to become a ninja because Eamuri might try to make me one. Soon there was a feud between Eamuri and my mom. Also my dad and my mom. Then when I was a was a good age, I saw Eamuri. He thought I was beautiful, even though I was young. I soon said I would marry him. But I then ran away for a while and never fulfilled all my promises to him. My mom didn't like this at all and said I was not a worthy someone. Well, I always thought this since then, so it didn't matter to me if they found me again. Eamuri wants me dead."

"then why would you let them?" "I'm not perfect, I don't deserve to live. Because I never was admired by the one someone I loved, my mom hated me, and my dad, so, why even try to escape when your life is crap."

Ino looked away for a second. "plus, he would have found us anyway if we escaped. So.. huh!" Ino looked to her side and suddenly stood up, no matter how much Asuma kept telling her no, her body wasn't ready.

She began walking over there. "Hello Eamuri." Then from behind a tree came a handsome young man. "Hello Ino. Giving in. way?" "You know, you heard."

Shika gasped and ran toward them.

"So. Just going to let him kill you or rape you! Is that what ino!" "Hello, what's this." Replied Eamuri. "Got a boy I see." Ino blushed but shook it off. "Just do it and leave."

Eamauri then took out a kunai (he wasn't wearing a ninja vest, but he had the weapons pouch), my pleasure.


	10. Chapter 10: Shikamaru tries

Chapter 10: Shikamaru trys

Ino just stood there, while Eamuri started coming closer to her. His kunai shining in the rain (yeah, lets just say it's raining).

Shikamaru stood there, looking back at Ino, then his fellow travelers. "INO!" he called out when Eamuri was inches from Ino's face.

"Ino, it seems I finally can get this close to you." Chuckled Eamuri. Shika gasped! Was he just gonna stand there and let the girl he loved get killed by this easily angered creep!

Ino opened her eyes and then suddenly, Eamuri kissed her. Shika gasped! "What! You wanted to kill her! You are such a two timer! You love her, and then you hate her, and then try kill her, then love her! She doesn't need that!"

Ino looked over at Shika and blushed, almost forgot about Eamuri.

Eamuri was able to make a small smirk and suddenly with his kunai, he slashed Ino's side!

Ino departed from Eamuri and screamed in pain! She fell to her knees and placed her hand over the gash. Shika gasped and ran over! "Shika…" muttered Ino. "I…uhh.."but then she fainted.

Shika growled under his breath and stood up. He looked a Eamuri. "You are some creep." Eamuri laughed at this. "So what are you trying to say?"

"Fight me." "Alright." Eamuri said and grabbed the kunai he struck Ino with. Then he started running toward Shika! Shika couldn't do his prize jutsu because of the rain.

But he suddenly heard Chouji behind him. "Expansion jutsu!" suddenly Chouji came from behind, using his family clan Kekkei genkei(can't spell t).

He fell down hard on Eamuri! But suddenly Chouji was thrown in to the air and had to undo the jutsu.

Asuma suddenly came and was using shadow clone jutsu, each using a fire style jutsu! Eamuri dodged all of them. But suddenly Shikamaru was coming with two kunai and stabbed Eamuri's sides.

Eamuri staggered back a bit made some hand signs. "Ha… I'll get Ino, don't worry…" and he disappeared.

Shikamaru was panting, tired and the stab wound was now stinging from the rain. Him and the others ran over toward Ino.

Shika was shaking her. Her eyes opened slowly. "shik-shikamaru?" "Yes." Ino tried to sit up. "Where's Eamuri."

"I don't know, we were fighting him and he left somewhere." "Oh…" but she blacked out again.

Shika clenched a fist. "Why did I let him get away." Imiki came over to shika and put his hand on his shoulder. "You did your best."

Shika walked away from the others. He was such a jerk, he told himself.

**A note: I'm so sorry I left you here, and that this chapter is short, hey, I got a lot of stories to update… you know what I mean right. No flames. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11: Imiki's house

Chapter 11: Imiki's home

In a couple of days, there was no attack from Eamuri, and they reached Imiki;s house.

It was kind of big, two stories. Just a regular house, besides the metal steal walls to help keep it safe. They walked inside and a dog came up to the door. "This is my dog, I just call him pup." Said Imiki petting the dog.

The inside was just a normal house. Normal furniture and things. "Do you want to stay here for the night?" Imiki asked. Sitting on his coach like he was so glad to be home! "I guess we can." Answered Asuma also sitting down.

"I'm going to go find a place to put my stuff." Said Ino. "Oh, on the second floor are guest rooms. You can sleep there." Said Imiki before everyone went up stairs.

Once Ino found a room to stay in, she layed down and slept. It had been a hard day when Eamuri came. But she knew he would return and try to do the same thing. But she wasn't that worried, since she might allow him and the ninja's with her.

In some hours later she woke up from someone knocking on the door. She got up and answered it. She yawned as she answered the door. "What is it? Huh? Shikamaru?"

Yeah, it was Shika. "Ino, are you alright. I need to know." Ino rubbed her eyes. "Yes, but I'm mad you woke me up from my sleep." "Sorry."

"Well, you can go back to sleep, it's late and everyone is going to sleep… Ino?" Ino had fallen asleep right then and there.

Shika sighed and picked her up and placed her on the bed.

Then he left the room and closed the door.

Later

Ino slowly woke up and lifted her body up. "Huh? How did I get on my bed. I'm guessing it was shika… what am I thinking! I can't love him! He's a jerk! To him, I'm just troublesome." She said, as she went back to sleep.

In the morning.

"Thanks Imiki for letting us stay." Said Asuma as everybody was about to leave.

"It was my pleaser for walking me here. You came back." "We will." Said Ino, she had grown to like him, he was nice.

Then team Asuma left back to Konaha, without having any Eamuri attacks. So that had to be bad…. He waiting for the right moment… was he waiting… for the dance?

**A note: if you want to know, Imiki returns and becomes important. (it's not a mission, you'll see why when that chapter comes)**


	12. Chapter 12: getting ready

Chapter 12: getting ready

Ino was at the clothes store and looking at a dress. It was long, blue and puffy.

Ino threw it aside and looked at another dress in her pile. This one was short, red, sleeveless and sensual I guess you say. Ino smiled. If she wanted to look good, she needed something like this.

She sighed. It was expimess. She didn't have the money for something like this. But she still tried it on anyway.

Yes, she loved it. She wanted to be sexy, and with this dress, she would be sexy.

She was looking around to find the places to return the dresses she looked at before so she could return them, when she saw a familiar face walking in with a other, unwanted, familiar voice. That's it!

She ran over to them, still wearing the red dress.

It was Shikamaru and Temari. Ino knew Shika had a lot of money, and he thought it was troublesome and never used it. He was bound to be able to pay for the dress. But being in a clothes store looking for a dress was even more troublesome, so when he saw Ino waiting running toward him (not noticing the dress) he hid behind Temari.

"Hey!" said Ino coming to a stop. Temari laughed. "Wow. Look at that. The blond is trying to attract the opposite sex." Chuckled Temari.

Shika moved from behind Temari and saw Ino the dress. He negan to blush to see her wearing something so…… showing. He then started looking into all directions saying: "uh. I don't se it Temari. Maybe you lost it somewhere else."

Temari frowned and hit him on the side of his head. "You know we are not here looking for something I lost. We are looking for clothes for the dance." Shika sighed after Temari just blurted it out.

Ino laughed. "I would never imagine Shika here." She said. Then it remembered why she went up tp them in the first place. "Oh! Shika, can you pay for this dress. I can't." Shika put his and in his pocket and took out enough money for the dress.

There was nothing else he would do with it, so why not. Plus… he was still a guy and would like to see Ino at the dance with such a dress.

Ino smiled. "thanks." Then she turned around changed back into her normal wardrobe. Then paid for the dress.

As she was leaving, she noticed Shika and Temari trying clothes out. Shika was trying on something nice. It was black pants and a red shirt, with a small black jacket over it. Not surprising shika wore something like this.

She then left with the red dress. Now she had to help Sasuke find something. Most likely he would be wearing nothing. But when you are Ino's date. You are going to be looking nice, or else.

When she found him he was wearing the normal stuff. Just like she thought. "Sasuke. You need to find a wardrobe for the dance. It's tomorrow!" "hn."

"Sasuke!"

"Alright."

_Later _

"Do I really have to wear this Ino?" Muttered Sasuke. "Yes. It's nice!" she said, putting a finger up to his face.

They were at the store again and Sasuke was wearing spandex. But it didn't look like it was. Because the pants part was black, and the shirt blue. His hair was also jelled… a lot!

Ino was happy with her self. She smiled and closed her eyes after a clap. They found the perfect thing to wear!

But she still wondered what Temari was going to wear. Now that she saw her in a sensual dress, she might get one that's even more!


	13. Chapter 13:the dance starts a enemy r

Chapter 13: the dance starts, a enemy returns

It was the day of the dance and all the genin were dressed up and had their dates. Ino and Sasuke came up to the doors of the ninja academy, the place the dance was going to be held.

Ino pushed the doors open and inside was a large room full of other ninja she knew. The lights were down and there were red and bluse lights moving across the area. Putting a special mood to the place. Ino, holding onto Sasuke's hand, hurried in. pulling Sasuke with her. Once she did, a lot of the guys whistled when they saw her.

She blushed and smiled. "What do you think about it Sasuke. It seems most people here like it. Well… the boys." The guys that whistled, well… their dates got mad and hit them really hard. Each soon had a anime bump on their head.

Ino rolled her eyes and a smiled, still waiting for Sasuke to answer. "Well." "Yeah… I guess I like it."

Ino blushed, but she blushed even more (of anger) when Shikamaru and Temari walked it. Ino's theary was confirmed! Temari was wearing something showing. That slut! She wore a purple dress that went down low and had thin, thin straps, and it was short at the bottom, but cut off on the side.

The guys whistled again, and got another pounding from their dates. Ino faced back to the dancing area and dragged Sasuke in that direction. She started then to try to get Sasuke to dance. But all that came out was the snap of a finger.

Well… it was something. Ino started not really doing much since Sasuke was doing much. But soon she just decided to go ahead and get something to drink at the snack area. While she was gone, Sasuke was trying to learn some moves so he could dance, and it was looking a little funny.

Ino got a soda and det down at the tables and sighed. She wasn't having that good of a time since Sasuke wouldn't dance, and… she didn't really want to be here with Sasuke. She still was growing feelings for the lazy bum Shika.

She looked around and saw Shika and Temari, Temari was dancing, and twirling Shika around. She laughed, she was forcing Shika to do it.

"It's kind of what he disserves." She muttered, when suddenly she heard a voice beside answer. "yep." She looked at him, he was wearing sunglasses and a hat. "Who are you?" asked Ino.

The guy lifted up the shades and Ino knew right then who it was. "Imiki! What are you doing here."

Imiki chuckled. "Ino. I'm here to help you." "What do you mean help me?" "With Shika of course. I know you love him, well, of course. You told me. But yeah. I wanted to help you before, and now because that's my job. One of them atleast. I help people who are having love relationship problems."

"So you came all this way to give me advice." Said Ino, and little scared he came all this way, when he could get in danger with Ibiki. Imiki shook his head. "not only that. but as I was coming, I spotted Eamuri. He's coming. You need to be prepared."

Ino nodded. "Alright. Thanks." Ino then tried to act as if she wasn't talking to Imiki because a drunk Tsunade was running around with a bottle of shake in her hands! "Hey guys!" she said, before she was gone and tried to dance with Sasuke.

Ino laughed because Sasuke made a funny face and twirled Tsuanade and sent her spinning in another room.

"Well, I'm going go back no. keep in touch with me about Eamuri okay." "Alright." Ino stood up and walked back over to Sasuke who was still a little freaked out about the Tsunade thing.

"Are you ready to dance now?" she asked. Sasuke nodded. Then they began to dance together. Shika looked and saw them. He growled at the thought of Sasuke dancing with the girl he loved. He had to get Ino jelous!

Shika then began to twirl Temari instead. Ino noticed and decided to get Shika jealous. And this dancing frenzy was starting.

But suddenly Ino felt someone bump into her. She looked over and was about to say something bad when she noticed it was Imiki. "Yes."

"It's Eamuri. I saw him sneaking about." "What do you think I should then?" asked Ino, now getting worried. "What's going on?" asked Sasuke. "Long story." Said Ino, trying to see if she could find Eamuri, but as she put her hand on her hip, she felt blood and pain…


	14. Chapter 14: emauri attacks Shika defends

Chapter 14: Emauri attacks, Shika defends! 

As Ino looked down at the wound, blood began to drip from her mouth. She looked up and gasped! It was Eamuri. He was staring at her coldly. "Hello again. That wound of hers will last a long time. I wanted her death to be long and painful. Just because I love to see pain."

Ino tried to back away, but her eyes rolled to the back of her head and blacked out, she was loosing too much blood! Shikamaru gasped and ran over. "INO!" Temari put her arms on her hips. "shikamaru!" Shika faced Temari, but he was almost in tears. "shut up! This is partly your fault."

"How is that!" "I can't talk right now!" yelled Shika. "Let me take her." Said Imiki. Shika nodded. He was going to fight Eamuri. "Ha! You again. This is shall be easy." He said, pulling a small sword.

He bent down a bit, and took off after Shika. He gasped and jumped into the air just in time. As Shika was coming back down, Eamuri slashed his sword and successfully was able to cut his side. But not good enough. There was a gash, but it didn't bleed much.

He though was full of pain, and Shika fell hard on the ground and he couldn't land nicely because the right side of his body had gone num. This was the perfect time for a kill… for Eamuri, but as he was able to slice Shika…Temari came and with her fan, blew him away to the other side of the stadium! He smashed into the wall!

His sword broke as it banged against the wall. Eamuri soon recovered from it once he fell to the ground. Then cursed to himself about the sword breaking.

"But Temari… why?" asked Shika, starting to get up. "Well. You're my date." "Even when I told you shut up and all?" Temari nodded.

Shika shed a happy tear. "Thank you. Now! Lets get him!" "Okay."

Eamuri was now coming for them. once he got a couple of yards away, he threw Shuriken. Some coming toward Temari and shikamaru. Shika dodged his, and Temari blew them away with her fan!

Eamuri jumped in the air, and was blowing kick after kick after kick! He managed to hit Temari… since he somehow had snuck behind her. He knocked her out and he landed to the ground. He landed perfectly on his feet.

He looked up at Shika. Fighting alone… Shika then grabbed a kunai and started running after Eamuri, and in a flash! They both met with a kunai. Sparks flew into the air. The other people at the dance backed away as Shika and Eamuri departed, but slashed Kunai's again.

Until finally Emarui managed to move his kunai in such swift speed once they met, that he knocked the kunai right out of Shika's hand.

Shika gasped as Eamuri was about to make a blow at Shika, but Imiki had come out of nowhere and kicked Emauri in the head.

He started sliding on the floor, before someone stabbed him in his side. "What!" he said, while coughing up blood, and he, Shika and Imiki gasped when they saw who it was.


	15. Chapter 15: Ino awakes

Chapter 15: Ino awakes!

It was Ino. She looked out upon the crowd of people. She noticed everyone had started scrambling away. She smiled. "Good…they left… this is personal."

Shikamaru sighed happily. "GO INO!" shika then turned his gave down to Temari who had began to wake up. "What happened?"

Shika held out his hand and helped her up. "Long story." Once she was on her feet and flared up at seeing Ino. But smiled when Emauri was back on his feet and threw a strong kick in Ino's direction!

She barely was able to dodge it! she jumped in the iar and made a back flip out of the way! But then emauri went to kick her again, but she leapt onto the walk and kicked off into the air! Passing him and barely away from his face.

She landed by Shika and Temari, sliding across the ground. "Hello." She said, sounding proud. Shika nodded with a smile. Temari scoffed, but Eamauri was heading back! She, in a hurry, got her fan ready and tried to blow him away, but he jumped into the air this time.

But before he could throw any weapons, she threw her own kunais and got him in his leg!

He cried to pain and fell to the floor. "So… you found backup." He muttered. Shika laughed. "No, just a girlfriend, I guess." He said. Eamauri though gasped when he noticed Shika and Ino were right beside him, and they both threw a kick at him!

Once again, going to another side of the room. "This is not going good, these pesky genin are getting in the way. I can't get to Ino. Wait, that's it!" he told himself, but the others couldn't hear.

Even though Ino was proud of herself for be so strong and fighting for once, she had heard Shika about the girlfriend thing. Slowly, a tear rose from her eye, but before Shika could see, she wiped it away.

Eamauri stood back up and made a couple hand signs. He ten whispered he jutsu. "Shadow clone jutsu." Then 5 other Eamauri;s came out of nowhere. And to add to the trouble, they scrambled around each other, so no one knew which one was the real one.

They each made hand signs and their hands became engulfed in a green flame. "Inside power jutsu!" yelled the Eamauri's and they began heading for the three!

They circled around them. Attacking! And taking out Temari quick. She was a little weak because of her knocking out thing.

Then they all gathered up and by placing their flamed hands, they all chased after Ino.

Ino gasped when someone jumped out in front of her! "Stay back ino, I'll protect you."

Ino growled. "No Shika!" "What!" he growled right back at her. She then suddenly pushed past him and in front of him. Then pushed him aside. "Let ma take him on!" "But Ino, that jutsu took out Temari! You are bound to die!" he yelled out to her.

Ino smiled, he was caring. "so! I need to become strong, not let you and Temari hold me back in this fight. Plus, as I said. If I die. It's okay!"

All the clone Emauri's suddenly disappeared. The real one was the last one, he was getting close.

"But Ino!" "NO! There's nothing left for me anyway. Why bother to be alive." "But I care about you1" Ino scoffed. "Yeah right. You called Temari your girlfriend."

Shika was in shock. Was she talking about she loved him too? No… she never would. He couldn't find the courage to say he loved her.

He held back tears, tears he never cried before until now. He couldn't hold them back.

Ino got ready for Emauri. He was coming ever so closer. She could even feel the heat from the green flame around his hands. Emauri smiled.

"Finally! You trustworthy- ahh!" he had come so close, but to busy talking, that Ino was able to kick him and he flew a bit in the air and fell hard onto the floor.

His hand fell onto his chest! He gasped! He shot back to his feet! The fire was catching and spreading on his body. He was growing weaker and weaker. He had just a little energy left to finish the job with ino.

He steadily walked to her, and softly placed his lips on hers.

Once he parted, he spoke softly, "we could have been so happy together. But you just had too do it." tears had no, for once, rose to Eamauri's eyes.

Emauri was now crying, his tears falling onto Ino's dress. She was starting to feel pity for her once loved. She could tell he had no strength to stand, so she caught him in the begging of falling.

"Eamuri…" Eamauri looked up into her eyes. "Ino… ha." He shook his head, he finally stopped his eyes.

He was some how able to stand now. "I still love you, but I must do it." he said, raising his glowing hand.

Ino closed her eyes, ready to take her punishment. Shika gasped! He couldn't just let this happen! He was about to rise to his feet when Ino gasped and was about to go and grab Eamauri's arm to stop him._ I can't die, how is it that I now realize it!_

Pow! Shika gasped! His eyes wide with shock and horror! He didn't… he didn't get there in time…

**A/n: wooho! Cliffhanger baby! Sorry, don't kill me. Everlite, I think, begged me to update, so I did. How did you like it. I liked it! sorry, I'm just a little hyper. Keep reading.**


	16. Chapter 16: Shika's strength

Troublesome or not: It really is true love

Chapter 16: Shika's strength

Blood flew into the air. Deep blood red. Blood of a simple caring heart. One who sacrificed herself, and had honor.

Ino's lifelesss body stood there. The blood dripping to the flew. Shika was now on his feet and he walked over to Ino. Placing a hand on Ino's face. Her body was running cold. Eamuri removed his firery hand from her stomach of where the impact of his attack was blown.

Ino's body now couldn't hold and was falling to the floor. Shika caught her and pulled her over to the other side of the room. Many gasped were heard from people who had nothing to deal with this.

Shika walked over back to Eamuri. Staring coldly into Eamuri's dark eyes. "Ah... the boy's girlfriend was killed." he said, teasing him. Shika grinted his teeth and roared (not roared like a animal, but a attacking scream) as he began running toward him with a small ninja knife thingy in his hands.

Eamuri leapted into the air as a dodge when Shika slashed the knife at Eamuri. Shika breathed heavily as he watched Eamuri land on his feet to his back. "How is he able to keep that jutsu in his hands while fighting. It's like he's lost no chakra!" he whispered to himself. "But it doesn't matter!" He yelled running after eamuri again, who just laughed at this petty attack.

Shika though, out of nowhere threw the knife! Eamuri was so suprised, that since he didn't jump in time, the knife slashed against his arm. Making a deep gash.

He landed back on his feet as he held onto is arm. "You're pay for that boy!" he yelled at Shika who rolled his eyes.

Eamuri grolwed under his breath as he rose his firery arm in the air and was back on the attack. Shika looked around, tying to figure out what to do. But in a flash Eamuri was throwing punches at Shika. Each time barely missing them!

Unil Shika ducked one and slid his leg across the ground right under Eamuri's feet! He flew into the air as he was tripped, but kicked off as he was coming so close to landing!

While in the air he pulled out a sword with his firery hand and the sword engulfed in flames! Shika gasped from below and ran off in a different direction as Eamuri landed on the ground in the exact spot he was standing in.

Shika didn't know where to go. He was losing chakra for some reason. He didn't know. Until in a glimspe he saw Eamuri moving his fingers back and forth, as if he was holding a puppet. He felt something tugg at his leg. He looked down and as the light shined on it, he noticed it was a string with chakra going threw it. Eamuri was pulling Shika's chakra away and tranforing it to himself!

But he realized it wasn't only that when Eamuri pulled his arm close to his body and he was taken with it. Then he pulled his hand with the sword back and threw it toward Shika! This was almost exactly like the move Kin used on him!

She he knew what to do.

He made a few hand signs and his shadow alligned with the strings as if followed it and engulfed Eamuri. "What is this!" Yelled Eamuri. Shika jumped in the air as the sword came closer. Eamuri of course did the same. Eamuri was in shock. Growling to himself. "How can you do that? I took all your chakra!" He yelled over to Shika.

Shika rolled his eyes over at Ino. Was it love... he didn't know himself. But it seemed whatever it was, it was giving the strength to attack and defend!

He made a dash for the string when the jutsu wared off. It couldn't last long since there was no sunlight. He pulled the strig back! Taking Eamuri's body with it!

Eamuri cursed to himself and made many hand signs. first there were three clones of himself, and then in a puff, well. Nothing hapened! Or so it looked.

Shika threw a punch at Eamuri once he was thrown closer. But in a ball of smoke he disappeared! He had used the subitution jutsu. Replacing himself with a clone.

Shika gasped and ran toward the others. He could move freely again since the string was no longer held by Eamuri. The real one was suddenly the only one left after the clones disappeared and he was running also toward Shika!

Until they collided! No one around could tell what was happening since smoke rose in the air.

In the smoke was Shika and Eamuri. Holding onto the fist of eachother. Stopping eachother's attacks! They each grinted their teeth as they pshed each other back and forth to keep each other at bay!

Shika pulled back, and with a burst of energy and strength that had suddenly rose withing him, he threw Eamuri across the room!

The people from afar cheered at Shika once he was free from the smoke covering the scene. He coughed as a small amout went down his throat. But since he was busy with that, he didn't know Eamuri was slowly rising to his feet.

Shika then was about to walk to Ino and see if she was still dead, well, to see if she was dead. But he heard a scream that rose so high in the room that it made him cover his ears in pain.

He turned around and saw...Temari. She had Eamuri's sword in her grasp and had stabbed Eamuri in is side. But then he jumped when he noticed Eamuri was so close to attacking him.

He backed up. "Temari!" Temari turned to him as she push the struggling Eamuri to the ground. "Yes. Lucky I got here in time."

Eamuri was struggling to get back up, pulling the now bloody sword from his side and throwing it aside.

"Mediling pest! You have nothing to deal with this!" He yelled, grabing her arm and squeezing it with his arm. That was still engulfed with the fire jutsu thing. Temari screeched in pain. "It deals with me in a way, becuase you are hurting the man I love. " Eamuri gasped. So did Shika as he shed a happy tear. Temari easily though pushed Eamuri off of her. "Don't touch me when I'm in a bad mood you freak."

Shika smiled. She cared so much...

Eamuri squinted his face in anger as a memory flashed in his mind...

---------------------------------------------

flash back

Young Ino crounched on the ground as villager bulies were punishing her. "Stop!" she pleaded in tears.

There were two. One of them kicked sand in her face. They were a playground like area. "Shut up little girl. This is our place." Ino rose to her knees. "Why?" She asked, trying to be strong.

The other scoffed. "Becuase it just is." He said, kicking Ino. She toppled back to the ground and whined in pained.

She covered her face as she cried when she suddenly heard the two boys scream! She looked up and saw Eamuri was taking care of them. But a little too much. He was attacking them with a kunai. They were bleeding a little before they decided to run for it, and yes they did.

Eamuri helped his so called 'to be bride' up to her feet. "Why did you do that?" asked Ino, whiping her tears away.

"Becuase I care about you my love." He said sweetly. Ino smiled and hugged him.

end flashback

----------------------------------

Eamuri fell to his knees as a few tears rose in his eyes.

Temari and Shika looked down at him in confusement. What was wrong with him.

_I once myself, the strong ninja Eamuri from a place where there was no love. Cared for that Ino traiter. Yet I go and kill her. Being the man I once was. I don't know who i really am._

_This girl is reaching inside me. Showing me something._ It seemed like a miracle that Eamuri was about to give this all up, when his inner voice was changing his mind and instead he threw a punch at Temari!

She gasped when she wasn't prepared to do anytihng!

This time Eamuri was the one caught by surprised when Shika had let out his hand and caught his fist. Then thrusting him back and making his fall back to his feet. "Don't touch her!" He yelled.

Eamuri looked up at him and growled. "This kid..." he mummbled. Shika looked over at Ino and then Temari. He almost couldn't figure out who he loved. Sure Temari saved him and said that she loved him. But Ino as willing to go and kill herself for him.

Eamuri set there. Not sure about what to do. His mind was going crazy in disusions. What to do. Kill or to leave. But his voice of kill was over powering him and he rose for a attack.


	17. Chapter 17: Eamuri strikes with love

Troublesome or not: it really is true love

Chapter 17: Eamuri strikes with love

Temari and Shika gasped. By time they had realized Eamuri was attacking (with a brand new firery hand), he was a foot from them!

He made impact with them both with his punch! They flew in the air and skided across the ground and stopped when they smashed into the wall behind them. They rose slowly, trying to get used to the pain in their back.

Eamuri stood there. But rose his fist and ran after them again. "I'm gonna finish you off! You been holding me back to long. This must end!" He yelled! He once again threw a punch, at Shika though, and smashed his fist in his face! Shika cryed in pain as his firery hand was buring his face. Well, his face didn't really burn, but it felt like it.

Temari kicked Eamuri in his side, finally able to get him off of Shika. But This just made him angryer. He roared and threw a punch at her as well. She gasped when Shika held onto his fist and pushed him back! Eamuri flipped while in the air and landed on his hands. Then kicked Shika in the stomach. Landing perfectly on his feet.

Shika's pupils grew small for a sec as the breath was knocked right out of him. He fell to his knees in pain. "Shikamaru!" called Temari. Coming to his assistants.

Eamuri growled with anger, but turned his back on them. "I don't know why I waste my time on you. I could just go and kill Ino now. If she isn't already." He chuckled as he said the last second.

Shika shot his hand up and able to scream: "Ino! No!" Shika rose to his feet and chased after Eamuri. Who dodged his punches perfectly as he walked to Ino.

Shika breathed heavily. Temari thought she would stay behind. Unless Eamuri attacked Shika. She didn't care about Ino. But Shika wasn't worrying about her. The girl on his mind was Ino.

Shika grabbed a kunai and rose it in the air. Eamuri was only a few feet from Ino's limp, motionless body. "No!" he yelled.

"Don't you dare touch her!" he yelled and threw the kunai with such force, even Eamuri might not have been able to dodge it.

Eamuri froze right in his spot. His eyes widened as Shika's voice rang in his head. '_Don't you dare touch her.'_ Shika now was yeling other things. "I care about her. I'm not gonna let a creep like you ever touch her!" _'I care about her. I'm not gonna let a creep like you ever touch her'_

It rang in his head and hit like a ton of bricks. His eyes wattered up as he was thinking about something.

-----------------------------------

Flashback

Eamuri held on tight ot Ino. Protecting her. "You stay away." He said to someone who was trying to beat up Ino.

The bully laughed. "You may be my age. You may be taller than me though. But it doesn't matter." He said, raising a fist.

"Don't touch her! I care about her. I'm not gonna let creep like you ever touch her!" yelled Eamuri, snuggling Ino closer (this is why he is remembering this, becuase Shika said the same thing).

The bully didn't change. His fist came down But in a flash Eamuri had caught his wrist. He was sqeezing it. Almost to the point of breaking it. "If you don't back away, I'll do more than break your wrsit." He said, right before actually breaking it.

The bully screamed in pain. "So what." He said after.

Eamuri grolwed and made hand signs with one hand. All of a sudden the hand that was grasping the bullie's wrist fired up!

The bully yelled and struggled to get free. But Eamuri's grip was tight and the bully couldn't get away.

"Okay!Okay!" yelled the bully.

Eamuri finally let go of him and he took off away from Eamuri and Ino.

Ino looked up at Eamuri with big, blue eyes. "why?"

"Cause I love you."

End flashback

------------------------------------

Eamuri shook his head and gasped when the kunai slashed across his face. Now there was a deep scratch. Blood dripped from it from it.

He growled in anger and slung his head back. Looking at Shika with demon eyes! "You!" he yelled.

Shika jumped back. "Uhh.." bad idea.

Eamuri took off at full speed at Shika. What was he going to do!

Temari jumped out in front of Shika to protect him, but Eamuri easily pushed her aside. As he ran toward Shika, more thoughts of Ino flashed in and out of his mind. Until it totally took him over.

He came to a stop and held his head. His jutsu going away.

Ino smiled in his mind. He fell to his knees and slammed his head on the hard floor.

Shika stared in aww at him. Why was he actig like this. Eamuri looked over at Ino. Why was he mad at her like tihs. So what she betrayed them. He was in love with her... and nothing could change that.

He started rising to his feet and walking back over to Ino. Shika gasped and ran after Eamuri, who was walking as slow at a turtle. Eamuri pushed Shika to the ground with brute force. "Don't mess with me boy. I wont hurt you."

Shika scoffed and ignored him. "Stop!" he yelled, running over to him. "I don't get this. Tell me what's up with you." He was hoping the fight was over, but he had just possibly started it back up.

Luckily he did not. Eamuri turned around and face Shika. He looked him up and down. His suite was torn and bloody. What had he done?

"As you know who I am. And probably why I'm out to kill Ino. But I think I realized what I was doing wrong. I shouldn't be like this it seems."

Shika growled. "What do you mean?" He asked, yelling with anger.

Eamuri scoffed. "what does it matter. You don't care." Shika gasped in disbelief. "You can't say that! I care for her as much as you do. Maybe more since you want to... um... what's it again... KILL her!" He yelled, running up closer to Eamuri.

Eamuri rolled is eyes. "Didn't you hear me boy. I said I realized the wrongness in that." Shika raised a eyebrow. "I still don't understand. But it doesn't matter. Just back away from her!" He said.

Eamuri turned his head to Ino, and then Shika. "Don't you notice boy. She could be dead already."

Shika gasped. "Yeah, becuase of you!" was all he could manage to say before a lump in his throat appeared. And trying to hold back tears.

Eamuri turned his head from Shika. "But if you love her so much... why be with the fan mistress?"

Temari smiled... "cool nickname."

Shika gasped. "uhhhh." he didn't now how to answer to it.

Eamuri smirked. "See, maybe you don't care." He said, starting to approach Ino again.

Shika snapped into reality and chased after Eamuri. "Nooo!" he yelled out. Getting Eamuri's attention.

"Will you give it up boy..." siad Eamuri softly. Shika scowled under his breath. "Will you! Just leave konaha. Go somewhere. Just stay away from us. We don't want you here." Shika replied.

Eamuri turned and faced Shika. Then in a flash he apeared in front of Shika in a ball of smoke. "Shut up boy. You don't know me. You don't understand me. You know nothing about me. You don't even know Ino!" He yelled in Shika's face. Shika gasped.

"Now, you can't be the one to say I don't know Ino!" he said, pointing to the blond at the wall.

Eamuri rolled his eyes. "Empty words you speak. You don't understand what she really thinks about you don't you. I could tell when you too were captured by my ninja helpers! Ha. You really don't understand her." He said with a laugh and continued on his way.

Shika growled and tried to punch him in the face, but Eamuri grabbed his fist and flipped him over him. "I said, don't mess with me."

Shika grunted in pain as he rose to his knees. "You shut up... Troublesome fool."

Eamuri's eyes widened. "You dare call me-" but he didn't get to finish his sentence becuase Shika punched him right dead center in his face!

Eamuri fell onto his back, too shock to be able to land perfectly like he normally does.

He pulled his head up and crossed his eyes as he looked down and saw that he had a bloody nose. But he only laughed and whiped it away. He stood up slowly.

"I appreciate the care and how it gives you strength boy, but let me give you advice." He said with a smile on his face. "If you really do care about Ino, don't fight. I'm not gonna kill her or anything. I have the power to bring her back.

Shika gasped at his last words.

"What?" Eamuri smiled more and chuckled a bit. "Yep. But I might do it." Shika's eyes widened. "Might!" He yelled in surprised.

Eamuri rolled his eyes. "I might have used to much chakra boy. So don't count on it." Eamuri turned toward Ino and began to approach her again. But this time he didn't do anything about it. He closed his eyes, scared to see what Eamuri would possibly do. He still wasn't sure if he could trust him.

But his eyes opened with fear when he heard Eamuri gasp. "oh no..." they both muttered.

_To be continued..._

**_A_/n: when i typed this, it seemed long. But it's only around 1600 or more (it is more, but i can't remember) words. How can that be!**

**Well, I don't really see what it matters. As long as it's a long enough chapter. And that the readers like it. Oh, and the story is coming close to an ending. i'm very sad. unless you guys want me to make it longer then i will . Your choice. I would be glad to. but only if you guys want me to. read and give my angels. angel reviews! keep in touch**


	18. Chapter 18: Heros past

Troublesome or not: It really is true love

_Chapter 18: heroes past_

Shika returned to his feet and ran over to his fallen friend, and his shocked once enemy. He gasped as he saw Ino. She was laying motionless, with a deep gash across her body. Was she dead?

Shika fell to his knees and observed her. "Look what you did!" he yelled.

Eamuri scoffed. "She jumped out in front of you."

Shika was about to yell at him, but held it in, and instead began to cry. Eamuri set there, and watched as the tears rolled down Shika's face. "Calm down boy."

Shika gasped, and in a flash swung his body around and looked Eamuri dead in the eye. "HOW!" he yelled.

Eamuri jumped back. "Don't talk to me like that boy. sure it was a waste..." "HOW!" Shika yelled. But he suddenly interupted Eamuri again. "How could you say that? I thought you loved her."

Eamuri stood there for a sec, but turned around and was starting to try and leave. since Shika had no more chakra. He had to stop him the old fashioned way.

He chased after Eamuri, and leapt onto his back. Sending him to the ground. "Tell me how you can be so heartless."

"FOOL!" yelled Eamuri. "She was the fool. She was the one that betrayed me." Shika layed there. not sure why he was starting to resit force he was sending on Emauri's body.

He slowly let go. "Ok then, tell me about what hapened." he muttered. surprisingly, Eamuri heard what he said.

"Well, I'm sure she told you about us."

Shika rolled his eyes. "Very little."

"Alright. I guess I must clear things. In a simple way." "Just start." Shika spoke, with much anger.

Eamuri cursed a bit. "Alright. I thought we were in love. Well, we were. Until Ino's stupid parents got to her!"

Shika riased a eyebrow. "What do you mean?" "They didn't want her to continue being with me. Since I was a ninja. and in order to show how much I loved the fool, I even stopped being a ninja. But her parents knew I was still one, even if I did stop fighting."

Shika frowned. It seemed he was in love... true love. Unlike himself.

Shika gazed over at Ino. As Eamuri's wise words sopke and went through him, his mind thought about his doings. He had called Ino troublesome and a drag so many times. And hating her. But he realized he loved her. But he destroyed all of what could happen with her becuase of Temari and...well, being Shikamaru Nara. He was the fool. Was it really true love? to him... he wished he acted like it was.

"Then." Started Eamuri. "One day, she was around the age...well, i don't remember. But some other ninja i knew betrayed us to enemy forces. Since I was the only one to stand up to them, they hated me. Guess what they did."

Shika blinked his eyes in wonder as a answer.

"They took Ino and almost killed her."

Shika gasped. "So...what happened?"

Eamuri shuddered. "I tried to save her. I did...but..." "But what?"

"They killed me."

Shika gasped in horror! He almost lost his sanity! "BUT! Your... al-" "I know." emauri interupted.

Eamuri looked over at Ino. "Ino got me out of there, and trained for many years to learn healing. She was 10, when she healed me and brung me back alive."

"But I don't get it." muttered Shika. "But Eamuri. how?"

Eamuri grouned. "How what. How I still hate her?" Shika nodded.

"Not sure...I was still mad when she left me that time years ago." Eamuri stood up and grouned as his bones aced.

He turned around and headed to the door. "Do not stop me from leaving. I will no longer disturb you." he said, as he looked outside and leapt into the tress outside the large exit doors. and left...out of their life.

Shika stared at the ground. "I still don't understand. He is so mysterious...why?" he muttered, until crying again for Ino.

But still he needed to realize. Eamuri... sure he was a killer. But a hero. Ino's hero. His hero? In a way yes. He someone showed him what he wanted to be.

Out of nowhere he shot his head up and jerked it over to Ino. Then rushed over to her. "Oh Ino...what have I done?" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in a embrace.

"I shunned you, even when I finally realized I loved you! And now Eamuri comes...a hero in ways. But you are too Ino. You saved me...how could I be so...troublesome...?" It was hard for Shika to admit it, but he did, that he was...troublesome...

_To be continued_


	19. Chapter 19: Ino wakes

**Troublesome or not: it really is true love**

Chapter 19: Ino wakes

As Shikamaru cried upon Ino's stomach, something was going on. He didn't know it, but Ino's eyes started to have life brought back to them. The blonde was rising in color in her eyes. Then…..suddenly Her eyes opened.

Then her wound faded. Her energy returned. Ino was waking up.

"Shikamaru……is that you?" she muttered as she rose up. Shika slowly raised his head and gasped. His teary eyes no longer were sad. His frown turned into a smile. Then….out of nowhere, he leaped up and threw his arms around Ino.

He cried happy tears on her shoulder. Ino's cold skin became warm again. "Ino, your alive!" Shika screamed out.

Ino looked around confused. Suddenly, all the young ninja in the room began to clap. All but Temari. Who stood there quite angry.

"Shika! Get off of her and to your real girl." Temari yelled so loud it echoed through the room.

Shika laughed a bit, then slowly walked over to Temari. Ino followed behind him. _Oh no. Don't tell me he does love her._ Ino thought to herself.

But As Shika came up to Temari. There was a large surprise. "Just shut it Temari! I do not care for you at all! If you want to know me! It would have been just friends. But not even now!" Shika yelled in her face. Vengeance was his….or more really Ino's.

Ino smiled. She starred at Shika. "But…I thought you loved her." She said softly with tears in her eyes. Ino could not tell if they were happy, or sad tears.

Shika laughed and grabbed her hand. "Follow me."

Shika pulled Ino out of the building and away from the large crowd of young ninja. Brought her to small field not far away, and to a spot where the moon was large and beautiful.

Shika took hold of Ino's hands in his and starred at her with a smile. "I do not love her Ino…..I love you." Then, Shika, in a flash of movement, pulled Ino in and kissed her!

A passionate kiss full of true love. After a couple of seconds, Ino kept it going. She kissed him back.

_To be continued _

_**A/n: sorry this chapter is horrible. i was typing this, watching a video, and talking all on the same time! so forgive me!**_


	20. Chapter 20: death

**Troublesome or not: it really is true love**

**Chapter 20**

Neither ino nor shika heard of eamuri after the fight. It was a distant memory everytime they hugged.

But, one day. Ino stood over a grave, with flowers in her hands.

Shika appeared behind her and spoke softly. "Is everything alright?"

Ino was silent, but then thrusted her head around, her eyes full of tears. "I don't know anymore!"

Then she turned her head back over at the grave. She read out loud what it said.

_Ino (no last name)_

_in name we do not forgive, no lord or god_

_No care for you, not even one_

_here let your body place...by that said by Shikamaru._

shikamaru let a gasp escape his lips. "I did no such thing!"

Ino growled quietly and threw the flowers down! "I came here to visit my grandmother, and found this! I thought you loved me Shika!" Ino cried out!

Ino then tried to take off running, but Shika grabbed her arm and pulled her in, in an embrace.

"I didn't do it..." he muttered in her ear. "It was eamuri."

Ino's tear fell onto the grave, where her body was not placed...yet. "How do you know."

then, out of the blue, appeared someoine neither wanted to see again. Emauri.

He crossed his arms around his chest. "Yep, I did. I guess i could never forgive you for...nevermind."

Then he threw up his fist, and brought it down so hard upon the grave, it cracked and crumbled.

He turned to Shika and smiled. "You showed me something, that's for sure."

Then he grabbed Ino by the chin, pulled her up and kissed her, one last time. "I must leave for death now." he muttered.

Ino gasped and cried out in terror as eamuir pulled out a kunai and slit his throat open, gasping for air as blood seeped out and onto the grave stones.

"Bye...my love.." were his last words, before terrible death took him. leaving Ino crying in Shika's arms, until only his kiss made her smile again.

Ino was in peace now... but peaced seemed to only be followed by sorrow.

**The end**

* * *

**A/n: i know, it sounds like a demon poem. But i think it rox! no flames.**


End file.
